


Reunion

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Purgatory, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is back from Purgatory and Dean is pleased to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It was the first moment Dean and Castiel had had alone together since the angel’s sudden reappearance from Purgatory. Dean could still hardly believe it and was almost sure that if he wasn’t careful he’d close his eyes and when he opened them it would all have been some stupid dream. So he didn’t close his eyes. Instead he let his gaze wander up and down the freshly clean clothes and clean shaven face.

He smiled slightly, left hand reaching up to gently tap Castiel’s face the way he had when first finding him in Purgatory. It was nice to feel the smooth skin rather than the beard Cas had been sporting in Purgatory. “You look good.”

Castiel gave him a small smile. “I do feel much better now. For a variety of reasons.”

Dean reached out and smoothed down the fabric of Castiel’s trenchcoat, starting at his shoulders and moving down to his chest, adjusting the front of the trenchcoat with a small amused smile. “Tie looks good.” It was backwards and Dean had no desire to fix it. That small detail was all Castiel and he saw no reason to fix it. It was fine just the way it was. 

“Thank you.” Castiel just watched as Dean absently adjusted his clothes and his head tilted slightly as Dean’s expression changed. “Are you alright?”

Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat, gaze dropping to the ground for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, fine.” He hesitated before continuing. His hands still gripped the trenchcoat lapel. “I just… It’s so good to have you back. I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” The words were barely out of his mouth before Dean had pulled him in by the front of his trenchcoat and firmly pressed their lips together. 

“I, uh…” Dean muttered as he pulled back, lowering his hands back to his sides.

“It’s ok.”

Dean blinked at him. “Yeah?”

His only response was to nod and lean in to kiss Dean again. Dean made a slightly surprised sound but didn’t pull back or protest otherwise. When they pulled back, foreheads resting together Dean brought up one hand, gently tugging at his tie. 

“Cas…” He shifted and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. He buried his face in the space between his shoulder and neck. After a moment Dean felt the angel lift his arms to wrap around him, fingers slightly digging into Dean’s shirt. For a while they just stood there, clinging to each other.

Dean loosened his grip slightly to pull back and look at Cas. “D’you wanna just…?” His gaze slid to the bed and Castiel nodded, allowing Dean to tug him to the bed. They dropped onto the bed and Castiel lay on his side. Dean settled in next to him and for a few moments all they did was lay side by side, Dean’s hands exploring Cas’ chest and shoulders as they kept their foreheads pressed together. 

After another few minutes Dean had worked his hand inside of Castiel’s trenchcoat and slowly tugged his shirt to untuck it from his pants. Cas didn’t protest, instead rolling back slightly to allow Dean further access. Carefully Dean leaned in again to kiss him, feeling Castiel’s hand slide up his back and to rest at the back of his neck. 

Dean had untucked his shirt and stuck his hand inside the fabric, fingers gently running along Castiel’s skin. After that Cas seemed to take his cues from Dean, other hand going into his shirt and resting on his back. Dean shifted so that he was on top of Castiel at that point.

“Dean…” 

He stopped what he was doing, propping himself above the angel. “Yeah?” He looked evenly at the angel and even though neither of them said anything further they didn’t need to. Dean smiled slightly and kissed him again before resuming what he had been doing. He pressed a trail of kisses down the angel’s neck and to his chest, removing the tie and tossing it aside. His next step was to unbutton his white shirt and push it off Castiel’s shoulders. They fought briefly to get the mass of trenchcoat, jacket and shirt fabric off and Dean kissed the center of his chest. 

Castiel let out a small noise of approval and Dean adjusted himself so he was straddling his hips. He pulled back and sat up, quickly shedding his shirt and tossing it aside. He felt Cas’ hips press up slightly and Dean bit back a low moan. He hadn’t been aware of it before that but he could feel the tightening feeling in his jeans. It didn’t help that right then Castiel reached over to press a hand against his jeans and slowly started to rub at Dean through the fabric of his jeans.

“God, Cas,” Dean breathed, attention shifting to the belt of Cas’ pants. He unbuckled it, fingers trembling slightly, and dragged down the zipper of his pants. Dean pushed down his pants and Cas kicked them down. He wrapped a hand around the length of Castiel’s cock, stroking slowly for a moment as he watched the angel start to writhe and shift underneath him.

“Dean… Dean…” He muttered, eyes half closed and hips jerking up into his hands, giving a sharp gasp as Dean flicked his thumb along the slit of his cock. He whined slightly when a moment later Dean pulled back to fumble with his jeans and kick them to the side. 

“Got you, Cas,” Dean muttered as he leaned over the angel again. He slicked up the length of his cock with spit and then lined up to slowly press into him. Castiel writhed underneath him a little as he adjusted to feeling of Dean inside him. As Dean started to thrust in and out of him Cas started to moan quietly, breathing hard. He kept repeating Dean’s name as he moved with him. As the angel moved one hand to wrap around the length of his cock Dean moved his hand away.

Dean then wrapped his hand around Castiel’s length, giving a gentle twist with his hand before stroking quickly, eliciting another gasp from the angel. He leaned in over him, sucking at a spot on Castiel’s neck as they moved.

It wasn’t long before Castiel shivered a bit and Dean quickened up his movements with his hands, feeling the warmth of his come as it hit him in the chest and stomach. Dean thrust into him a little harder and then gasped out loudly as he hit his own climax, whole body shuddering. 

They were both breathing hard and Dean slowly pulled out of Castiel, rolling onto his side next to him. Cas brought up one hand, brushing at Dean’s cheek with his fingers. Dean just smiled slightly at him. He knew he didn’t need to say anything. They didn’t need to; anything they wanted to say could go silently between them, especially right after that. Instead Dean just curled into Castiel’s side, not caring about the sticky mess between them. He closed his eyes, not quiet asleep but content and feeling better than he had in some time. Having Castiel there and back left him feeling safer than he had in a long time.


End file.
